russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – Kape't Pandasal/NCA Programs (Replay) :5 am – Umagang Kay Ganda (Live) :6:15 am – Morning shows (provincial) :7 am – Umagang Kay Ganda (continuation; provincial) :7:30 am – Kris TV :8:30 am – Bayani :9 am – Mr. Bean Live (Domo); NCA programs (provincial) :9:30 am – Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters :11 am – The Singing Bee (new season) :11:45 am – Be Careful With My Heart :12:30 pm – It's Showtime :2:30 pm – Flames :3 pm – Moon of Desire :3:30 pm – PBB All In Uber :4 pm - (Manila) :Monday: Bistado :Tuesday: Mutya Ng Masa‬ :Wednesday: My Puhunan‬ :Thursday: Tapatan Ni Tunying :Friday: Red Alert :4:30 pm – Meteor Garden (4 pm, provincial) :5:30 pm – TV Patrol provincial editions :6 pm – Mirabella :6:30 pm – TV Patrol (Live) :7:45 pm – Dyesebel :8:30 pm – Ikaw Lamang :9:15 pm – The Legal Wife :10 pm – Aquino & Abunda Tonight :10:15 pm – Pinoy Big Brother: All In :11 pm – Darling Sweetheart :11:30 pm – Bandila (Live) :12 mn – Banana Nite :12:30 am to 1:30 am – O Shopping Saturday :5:30 am – Sa Kabukiran (simulcast over DZMM) :6 am – Salamat Dok :7 am – Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Honey, Watch Out! :8 am – Sineskwela :8:30 am – Avatar :9 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Nick version) :9:15 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9:45 am – NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn – It's Showtime :2:45 pm – Kapamilya Blockbusters :4:15 pm – S.O.C.O. :5 pm – Failon Ngayon :5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (Live) :6 pm – Bet on Your Baby :7 pm – Wansapanataym :7:45 pm – Maalala Mo Kaya: Ang Tahanan Mo :9 pm – Pinoy Big Brother: All In :10:15 pm – Ang Tanging Ina :11 pm – Banana Split Extra Scoop :12 mn – The Bottomline with Boy Abunda :12:45 am – Sports Unlimited :1;30 am to 2;30 am – O Shopping Sunday :6 am – Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist :7 am – Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Salamat Dok :8:30 am – Voltron Force :9 am – Wolverine :9:30 am – Matanglawin :10:15 am – Kapamilya Blockbusters :12 nn – ASAP 19 :3:15 pm – Luv U :4 pm – Buzz ng Bayan :5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (Live) :6 pm – Goin' Bulilit :6:45 pm – Home Sweetie Home :7:30 pm – Rated K :8:30 pm – Pinoy Big Brother: All In :10:15 pm – Gandang Gabi, Vice! :11 pm – Sunday's Best :1 am to 2 am - O Shopping :- with News Patrol (hourly news capsules) ''Dyesebel The Official Soundtrack'' (under Startraxx Rercords on April 14, 2014) #''Intro Overture'' - ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra #''Tangi Kong Kailangan'' - Lea Salonga and ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra #''Puwang sa Puso'' (Main version) - Juris #''Magkaiba Man Ang Ating Mundo'' - Jed Madela #''Paminsan-minsan'' - Erik Santos #''Pag Kasama Kita'' - Anne Curtis #''Outro Overture'' - ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra #''Nag-iisa Lang'' - Angeline Quinto #''Hindi Ko Kaya'' - Kris Lawrence #''Tangi Kong Kailangan'' (Pop version) - Yeng Constantino #''Puwang sa Puso'' (Lullaby version) - Juris ''Ikaw Lamang: The Official ''Soundtrack (under Startraxx Rercords) #''Ikaw Lamang'' (Teleserye version) - Gary Valenciano #''Somewhere'' (Classic version) - Angeline Quinto #''Pers Lab'' - Marion Aunor #''Ngayon Nandito Ka'' - Kris Lawrence #''Sa Aking Pag-iisa'' - Juris #''Panaginip'' - Erik Santos #''Pangako'' - Jovit Baldivino #''Somewhere'' (Standard version) - KZ Tandingan ''The Legal Wife: The Official Soundtrack'' (under Startraxx Rercords) #''Hanggang Kailan Kita Mamahalin'' - Angeline Quinto #''Bakit Lumuluha'' - KZ Tandingan #''Kung Malaya Lang Ako'' - Kris Lawrence #''Magkaibang Mundo'' - Juris #''If You Ever Change Your Mind'' - Marion Aunor #''Basta't Kasama Kita'' - Erik Santos #''Anong Nangyari Sa Ating Dalawa'' - Aiza Seguerra #''Buong Gabi'' - Maja Salvador #''Pusong Ligaw'' - Jericho Rosales See also *Robin, Angelica, Pooh, Pokwang, Vhong and Ai-ai topbilled in Banana Laff-In *ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked